El secreto del nuevo Character Song de Kanato Sakamaki (Creepypasta)
by YariWritterSF
Summary: Lo que leerán a continuación es una creepypasta, que será publicada en tiempos futuros como Two-Shots. Ésto debía hacerlo público, contar el relato de la verdad de ésta canción, no sé si fue un sueño o lo llegué a vivir en carne y hueso, pero lo que si aseguro es que… Lo experimenté, lo sentí, lo vi.
1. Chapter 1

Les contaré algo curioso que llegó a sucederme una vez.  
Nunca se han puesto a pensar, ¿qué puede haber detrás de las canciones de Diabolik Lovers? Algún mensaje subliminal, tal vez. Ustedes seguramente me dirán, ¿cómo voy a creer que alguna canción de ese otome puede tener una mala intención? Primeramente porque es un juego para chicas mayores de 13/16 qué sé yo, además, los chicos son tan sexys para que venga a insultar o criticar y decir que sus canciones poseen algo negativo. Debo decirles que… Todo tiene su contraportada, todo tiene su lado oculto, sea malo o no. ¿Quién sabe si las letras de alguna canción fueron inspiradas en hechos reales? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Quién sabe si cuentan una historia oscura? Nadie lo sabe.  
Esto que les voy a contar, no sé si fue un sueño o lo llegué a vivir en carne y hueso, pero lo que si aseguro es que… Lo experimenté, lo sentí, lo vi.  
Yo suelo escuchar más las canciones de Kanato, sus Character Song, ya que es mi personaje favorito de DL. Amo todo de él, sus expresiones, sus gritos, su risa psicópata, el que genere miedo, es hermoso. Y por supuesto, no me puedo olvidar del maravilloso Seiyuu la cual le hace la voz: Yuki Kaji. Su voz es melodiosa y mágica, simplemente perfecta. Pero… A veces ninguna voz es como parece ser al escucharla.  
El día en que salió el nuevo Character Song de Kanato estaba bastante emocionada, no podía esperar para tener mis audífonos y escucharlo, sin embargo no los tenía a la mano en el momento y con las cornetas de la laptop no podía oírlo porque mi familia se hallaba cerca. No quería que me preguntaran que era eso que estaba oyendo, ya veía a mi madre decir que estaba escuchando alguna canción del diablo.  
Lo dejé pasar. Después tuve que salir con mi familia que íbamos a ver una película en el cine, y yo… Me quedé con esas ganas de escucharla en ese momento.  
Ya en casa, espero que se hagan las 12 de la noche para tomar la laptop y meterme a escondidas a internet. Suelo tener insomnio la gran mayoría del tiempo así que permanezco despierta hasta tarde, a veces hasta la de la mañana y en otras ocasiones ni duermo. Por un instante se me olvidó llegar a escuchar la canción ya que me distraje en otras cosas, siempre busco qué hacer en la computadora, sino estoy leyendo algún fanfic, estoy haciendo rol, administrando alguna página en facebook, viendo Anime, etc.  
Ya como a las 3 de la mañana, desocupándome un poco de lo que estaba haciendo, me topé con un link de la descarga de la canción, que había publicado en su blog una de las Administradoras que trabaja en una de mis páginas de face en las que soy dueña.  
Recordé al instante que lo estaba por escuchar antes, y ya que en ese momento ya estaba a solas y con mis audífonos a la mano, aproveché y abrí el link para descargarlo.  
Se veía la página del blog de la chica y más abajo la descarga de la canción, sin embargo también se podía escuchar online, no en audio sino en vídeo, solo estaba puesta la imagen de la caratula del character de Kanato. Como soy tan impaciente preferí primero por irme a escucharlo online, por supuesto estaba desesperada de saber cómo sería la nueva canción y volver a escuchar a mi hermoso Kanato cantar.  
No me percaté de la nada que la única luz que alumbraba mi habitación era la pantalla de la computadora, estaba completamente a oscuras en mi cuarto, con mis audífonos puestos, y arropada en sábanas, hacía bastante frío por el aire acondicionado.

Le doy play al vídeo, y como siempre empieza con ese tétrico intro que le colocan a todas las canciones de DL, ya debía imaginarme que comenzaría así, pero por alguna razón me dio algo de escalofrío el escuchar ese gruñido de una especie de lobo, monstruo o qué sé yo.  
La siguiente parte a decir verdad me ocasionó algo de risa, el melódico: ''LA LA LA'' de Kanato, repetido tantas veces… No se pudo evitar quedarse grabado en mi mente.  
¿Cuántas veces se repetía al inicio? Ni las conté por un segundo.  
Todo comenzaba a cobrar forma, ya se escuchaba a Kanato cantar la primera estrofa de la canción y las demás. A decir verdad tenía un buen ritmo, me gustaba, no podía dejar de emocionarme cuando oía los esplendidos gritos de este personaje.  
Mis dedos empezaban a moverse tocando las teclas del teclado al son de la canción mientras que detallaba el rostro de Kanato en el vídeo, esa típica sonrisa psicópata que mantenía en la imagen de la caratula. Venía el coro, tan retumbante y melódico en mis oídos, realmente una música perfecta, me estaba comenzando a gustar, pensaba: ''Luego que termine la canción seguramente daré muy buenas opiniones sobre ella'' E iba en buen camino.  
Volví a escuchar el ''LA LA LA'' No pude evitar reír a mis adentros, ¿por qué esa parte me causaba risa en cierto modo? Aunque eso no quería decir que a la vez transmitía un poco de miedo.  
La segunda estrofa, realmente muy buena como la anterior, repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta llegar al coro, podía oír esos hermosos sonidos de los instrumentos pareciendo una especie de marcha, quedaba muy bien con el aura tétrica que quería transmitir la canción y junto a la voz de Yuki, era una melodía perfecta… Pero… Algo era extraño… Algo andaba mal.  
Conforme iba escuchando la canción me empezaba a sentir un poco rara, inusual. Mi vista se fijó completamente en la imagen de Kanato como si en cierta manera estuviera hipnotizada, y mi cabeza se movía ligeramente pero de forma lenta siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Supuse que era mi imaginación nada más, así que no le presté atención y me dejé llevar por ese movimiento que hacía por inercia y sin pensar. Nuevamente empecé a escuchar el: ''LA LA LA'' esta vez solo fue una minúscula gracia que me produjo, suponía que ya me estaba acostumbrando a escucharlo tantas veces en toda la canción de manera repetida. Y se repetía… Y se repetía… Ese melódico: ''LA LA LA'' pasando por mis oídos y haciéndome recordar a un estilo de canto de algún relato de terror.  
Pasada esa parte solo se oía la hermosa risa de Kanato, sin embargo algo se hallaba cruzando en mis pensamientos que me distrajo, la razón de por qué ese canto se repetía tantas veces en la canción, como si pareciera decir algo, un trasfondo, aunque es algo extraño pensar que solo una sílaba cantada de forma melódica en una canción, que solo tiene dos letras, pueda llegar a decir alguna cosa. Solo estaba imaginando rarezas ¿no?  
Lo dejé pasar, haciendo caso omiso a lo que imaginaba mientras continuaba escuchando la canción, hasta que otra vez volvió a aparecer ese ''LA LA LA''  
En mi mente pensé: ''¿Cuántas veces se repite eso?''…  
De la nada, volví a sentirme algo extraña de la misma forma que antes, hasta ya simplemente comenzaba a tararear ese ''LA LA LA'' yéndome por empezarlo a cantar de forma baja. En ocasiones sentía como si esa parte de la canción no la estuviera escuchando en mis audífonos sino en mi habitación, o como si viniera de algún lugar de la casa.  
Supongo que este era el final, un último ''LA LA LA'' para cerrar, ya que se detuvo la canción, pensé que ya había terminado, sin embargo es extraño, a decir verdad la canción parecía seguir, porque tenía minutos de sobra que todavía no se acababan. Por supuesto no opté por detener el vídeo, quería ver si aún seguía o ya había terminado. Empecé a escuchar un sonido, que subía poco a poco haciéndose más claro, no sé por qué ciertos escalofríos eminentes recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, solo era el gruñir de una especie que parecía monstruo o lobo, como colocaban siempre al principio de los intros de los Characters de DL, pero, en ese preciso momento…  
No sabía cómo reaccionar, el vídeo se distorsionó de repente, al instante en que escuché una risa muy grave, parecía la voz de Kanato pero cambiada. La canción se comenzaba a escuchar en velocidad muy lenta volviendo a pronunciar ese irritante: ''LA LA LA'' Pero esta vez eran muchas voces quienes lo cantaban y todas parecían macabras, pensé que le estaba ocurriendo algo a la laptop también porque no solo el vídeo, la pantalla se distorsionaba un poco y se le cambiaba el color.  
La canción comenzaba a acomodarse poco a poco a su velocidad normal mientras que yo buscaba alguna forma de ver qué le ocurría a la computadora, en ningún momento estaba viendo la pantalla, bajé la guardia, oyendo que esta vez el ''LA LA LA'' se volvía bastante rápido y ruidoso, haciendo chirridos en mis oídos. Repentinamente la imagen de la caratula de Kanato cambió, algo que me asustó en gran manera ya que veía, el mismo rostro psicópata de Kanato pero esta vez completamente negro, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, y la imagen se había puesto verde. Una apariencia horrible a mi parecer, que a simple vista podía perturbar. Solo la vi por tan solo unos minutos ya que de repente la computadora se apagó por sí sola.  
Me tapé el rostro con las manos después de lo que había visto, desplegándome los audífonos de mis oídos sin antes cerrar la laptop, pensé que se había descargado o le había entrado algún virus, pero no pude dejar de pensar en cómo se puso el vídeo y como se empezó a escuchar la canción.  
Decidí irme a dormir, prendiendo la luz para así guardar la laptop y colocarle el cargador. El latido de mi corazón se hallaba un poco acelerado, no podía quitar de mi mente aquella canción cambiada tan drásticamente, y por supuesto el ''LA LA LA'' lo continuaba escuchando en mi cabeza.  
No le presté atención, solo quería irme a dormir después de haber visto eso. Por alguna razón apagué la luz, no tenía tanto miedo a decir verdad, podría decirse que fue un susto pasajero, más solo me hallaba algo confundida y pensativa con respecto a la canción. Además que solo tenía en la cabeza que había sido culpa de la computadora.  
Me dirigí a la cama y me acosté, tomando mi celular para mirar la hora… ¡Vaya! Eran ya las 4:30 de la mañana.  
Lo apagué y lo puse en el estante que se hallaba cerca de mi cama para así arroparme con las sábanas ya que aún seguía haciendo frío en mi habitación, luego cerré los ojos intentando dormir.  
No pasaron unas cuantas horas en la cual seguía despierta pero a la vez dormida, escuchaba muy a lo lejos aquel canto, ese: ''LA LA LA'' A pesar que estaba muy bajo lo podía escuchar detalladamente. Pensé que estaba soñando así que no le presté atención.  
Hasta que el volumen de la voz de aquella persona cantando subió, como si tuviera mis audífonos aún puestos, cosa que no sentía que estuvieran colocados en mis oídos en ese momento.  
Era como si ese melodioso ''LA LA LA'' estaba siendo cantado por alguien que parecía estar… en mi habitación.  
Mis ojos se hallaban cerrados, estaba entre dormida y despierta. Comencé a mover un poco mi cabeza de un lado a otro de la cama ya que me hallaba acostada de manera viendo al techo, en cierta manera sentía que me molestaba aquel canto.

Por inercia abrí mis ojos lentamente, viendo todo oscuro, parpadeando un par de veces para luego intentar divisar una forma difuminada que parecía estar casi cerca de la cama, a un lado, a una distancia.  
Sin pensar pregunté somnolienta, que quién estaba ahí. Escuchando después… Como respuesta, una ligera risilla. Grité de inmediato al ver que una luz alumbró de golpe a la persona que se hallaba en mi habitación, dejándola ver perfectamente, era Kanato que a simple vista parecía un espanto, tenía esa sonrisa psicópata en su rostro más ampliada de lo normal, sus ojos estaban al revés y cargaba a su pequeño Teddy en brazos completamente ensangrentado. Por solo unos minutos muy apresurados pude verlo, para volver a ver como desaparecía de nuevo.  
Mis padres llegaron desesperados y muy preocupados a mi habitación, cuando prendieron la luz ya no había nadie en ese lugar, no pude respirar, estaba bastante alterada, ni siquiera pude emanar alguna palabra a mis padres.  
Entendí que no había sido la laptop la cual se descontroló, había sido la canción de Kanato, poseía algo oculto, algún mensaje subliminal o algo oscuro.  
Juré, desde ese día, que no volvería a escuchar ninguna canción de Diabolik Lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

2da parte: El laberinto. (¿Me ayudas a buscar a mi amo?)

Esa misma noche todo mi semblante cambió, incrementando la tensión en mí, el miedo y las nauseas.  
Prometí que no volvería a escuchar esas canciones de Diabolik Lovers, y así lo hice. Sin embargo… Algo me perseguía. Las letras, el sonido, la melodía, todo lo escuchaba en mi cabeza a los siguientes días.  
Una noche, preparándome para dormir, miré el reloj en mi celular, eran ya las 11:30, casi las 12. No quise apagar la luz ya que me aterraba estar desolada en la oscuridad de mi habitación desde esa noche.  
Me senté sobre la cama arropándome las piernas solamente, para así mirar a mí alrededor después, el silencio se apoderaba del gran espacio del dormitorio, solo se escuchaba el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Lentamente me deslicé para quedar acostada esta vez mirando al techo por unos minutos, y luego cambiar de posición, quedando recostada de lado.  
Mis ojos se estaban durmiendo, me sentía bastante cansada por los insomnios incontrolables que usualmente tenía. Los abría y cerraba con lentitud, por un lado intentaba no quedarme dormida ya que aún sentía ese miedo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos, mi semblante se dejó llevar por la somnolencia.  
Creo que ya me hallaba completamente dormida, o por un lado mi conciencia se encontraba aún despierta, realmente no sé. Pero un pequeño sobresalto realizó mi cuerpo, él tembló de una forma rápida y concreta, ya que por sí mismo percibió que la luz de mi habitación había sido apagada, escuchándose detalladamente el ''click'' del interruptor.  
Entre el sonido del silencio de mi recamara se comenzaron a escuchar risas, las de un niño para ser más precisos… Aunque me hallaba aparentemente dormida podía percibir como mi cuerpo temblaba.  
Por inercia sostuve el aliento y cuestioné entre palabras aún dormida: — ¿Quién está ahí? —

… El silencio esta vez recibí como respuesta.  
Sin embargo, fue interrumpido, ya que aquella voz ahora comenzaba a cantar… Solo pronunciando una pequeña palabra: ''LA'' varias veces. Si, era esa misma melodía, pero esa persona la entonaba de manera muy lenta, no como la velocidad de la canción, y eso hacía que fuera más escalofriante.  
En ese mismo instante… mis oídos escucharon pasos, haciendo que el tono de voz creciera y se hiciera un poco más alto, como si… La persona se estuviera acercando hasta mi cama.  
Me arropé rápidamente cuando esto sucedió, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo aún yo estando dormida, y la voz se silenció… No por mucho, porque comenzó a gritar, descontroladamente y de forma espantosa, como si de una persona que estuvieran lastimando en ese momento se tratase.  
No lo soporté en mi conciencia dormida, me cambié de posición, quedando recostada hacía el otro lado, percibiendo como la voz se callaba nuevamente, en verdad, sentía que mi corazón estaba asustado, pero aún así no despertaba.  
Mi brazo estiré sobre el resto de la cama, palpando las sábanas que estaban algo levantadas, había un bulto debajo de ellas… En ningún momento abrí los ojos, pero pude percibir como si hubiera un cuerpo escondido, como si alguien estuviera dormido a mi lado. Sentía que algo abrazaba, no sé si era la almohada o uno de mis peluches, pero… ALGO abrazaba, y parecía ser una persona.  
Por alguna razón, sentía como si unos ojos me miraban… hasta que escuché:

— Estoy perdido — Aquellas palabras se habían oído muy cerca de mi oído.  
En eso abrí muy lentamente mis ojos, parpadeando con lentitud, y la mirada de alguien me observaba. De inmediato, abrí los ojos de golpe fijándome que en ese lado era un peluche lo que había estado abrazando… Un oso, que se parecía bastante a Teddy, me observaba con esa peculiar sonrisa. No me asusté tanto porque solo era un muñeco, la cual… No duró mi tranquilidad ni por tan solo un segundo.

—¿Me ayudas a buscar a mi amo? — El peluche habló, ¿acaso tenía vida? Asustada grité y lo lancé fuera de la cama. Inmediatamente me desperté…  
Los latidos de mi corazón estaban acelerados y yo me encontraba sentada sobre la cama al haberme despabilado de repente. Miré a mi alrededor… ¿Había sido solo un sueño? La luz de mi habitación estaba apagada pero ya era de día.  
Tanteé mi frente intentado calmar mis nervios, esperando unos cuantos minutos para tranquilizarme por completo, en seguida me aparté de las sábanas dirigiéndome hasta el interruptor de mi habitación para prender la luz. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta para salir e ir a la sala pero algo me detuvo, al salir de mi habitación me fijé que ahora me encontraba en un lugar extraño, como si no estuviera en mi casa.  
Podía ver un pasillo oscuro, su piso era gris como también las paredes, solo alumbraban unas apagadas luces en el suelo. Por inercia seguí el camino, preguntándome donde estaba ahora… Que era aquel lugar.  
Al parecer, me encontraba como si estuviera aún dormida, no sé en realidad que era lo que me ocurría.  
Caminé con paso lento por aquel pasillo desolado y lúgubre sin ver alguna alma transitando, sin escuchar ni un minúsculo ruido, me sentía completamente sola, estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno.  
Me detuve… No tenía más ganas de caminar, sin embargo tampoco observaba alguna salida y veía que aquel sendero no terminaba en ningún momento.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Se me ocurrió cuestionar, a ver si tal vez alguien contestaría. La cual… Solo el silencio después fue mi compañía.  
Me senté sobre el suelo, apoyando mi rostro sobre mis rodillas y la espalda sobre la pared, me sentía con sueño y solo quería volver.  
Solo por unos minutos estuve así, hasta que de repente empecé a escuchar pasos… Pasos lentos y marcados que cada vez se hacían más claros como si el portador de aquellos pies se estuviera acercando, me asusté y solo escondí mi rostro sobre mis rodillas, para después oír un sonido cercano, pareciéndose a un objeto que habían tirado al suelo, pero este sonido fue muy débil.  
Lentamente aparté mi rostro de mis rodillas y alcé mi mirada hacía mi alrededor, más adelante me fijé que había algo en el piso, pero tenía cierto temor acercarme y averiguar que era.  
Luego de pensarlo, la curiosidad terminó en vencerme, me levanté de inmediato y caminé hasta él, lentamente y con cuidado, intentando detallarlo bien. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca pude ver… Era solo un peluche que habían dejado ahí en el suelo.

—¿Teddy?— Mencioné por inercia, recogiendo así aquel objeto, para así acomodarlo entre mis manos y observarlo mejor… ¡Era Teddy! ¿Qué hacía Teddy en este tipo de lugar?... O a decir verdad, ¿no se supone que ese peluche de Kanato no existe? O es que lo había confundido pensando que era el de él.

—Tú… ¿Me ayudas a buscar a mi amo?— El peluche habló de nuevo como aquella vez, cuestionando la misma pregunta. Suponía que si Teddy estaba en ese lugar, eso quería decir que Kanato se encontraba cerca.  
Comencé a tener una extraña… Conversación con el peluche, me advertía que debíamos encontrar rápido a su amo porque si no se iba a enojar, aunque en mi opinión, seguramente Kanato se enojaría más porque me encontraba hablando con su peluche. Bueno… Al final acepté la petición y lo ayudaría a encontrarlo, cosa que no sabía por qué lo iba a hacer. Por último, el oso mencionó algo, que me llamó muchísimo la atención y por alguna razón me ocasionó ciertos nervios. Dijo: ''Si tardas en llegar… Él te encontrará''  
¿Me encontrará?... ¿A qué se refería con eso?  
No me continuó respondiendo y no le pregunté nada más. Seguí mi camino por aquel pasillo gris, buscando al susodicho dueño de aquel peluche, esto seguramente era un sueño, ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto loca?  
Llegamos a un espacio, donde se encontraban 3 caminos, podríamos escoger ir a la derecha, izquierda o seguir caminando hacía al frente.  
Le pregunté por donde, y me sugirió que tomáramos la izquierda, asentí y por ahí me fui.  
Llegamos hasta un lugar donde se cortaba el camino, interrumpido por una pared amplia, ya no podíamos seguir, ¿este peluche estaba seguro por dónde íbamos?...  
Me dijo que me devolviera, que al parecer se había equivocado, yo un poco resignada suspiré para así darme la vuelta y antes de caminar, algo me detuvo… Se veía totalmente oscuro, pero a lo lejos pude divisar algo… los pies de una persona, las cuales alumbraban las luces que estaban sobre el piso.  
Alguien estaba ahí… ¿Quién era?... Tenía miedo de avanzar. No se movía, estaban totalmente intactos, ni siquiera se acercaban hacía mí o se iban.  
En eso, escuché la voz de alguien, llamando a Teddy, y diciendo unas palabras que no entendía para nada, la voz se escuchaba algo melancólica.

—¿Kanato?... ¿Eres tú?— Pregunté sin pensar a aquella persona que se encontraba a una distancia que solo podía divisar sus pies y también porque la oscuridad escondía el resto de su cuerpo. Me comienzo a acercar, lentamente, con algo de miedo con la finalidad de averiguar si podía detallar muy bien al portador de esos pies.  
De repente un rastro de sangre se escurrió hacía mí llegando hasta mis pies manchando mis zapatos, anonadada fijaba mi mirada en ellos mientras que me preguntaba que había sido eso… Y entonces… Alcé mis ojos y una persona apareció enfrente de mí, con los ojos volteados y una sonrisa bastante macabra y psicópata la cual portaba sangre en ella, grité de inmediato muy fuerte, viendo como desaparecía de repente. Eso me asustó en verdad, y aún más extraño era que aquel tipo de fantasma que se había aparecido enfrente de mí, se parecía a Kanato…  
Teddy me preguntó que si me encontraba bien… Qué sino me había asustado, ¿en verdad quería que le respondiera eso? Me dijo que prosiguiéramos, que ya no había peligro. Y yo por alguna extraña razón asentí, de todos modos le había prometido que encontraríamos a su dueño, ¿no? Aunque hace un momento al parecer lo habíamos visto… ¿O no había sido él?  
Continuamos, yo me devolví, y desde ese momento comenzaron a pasar muchas cosas extrañas, como si hubiera alguien más en aquel lugar, no solamente estábamos Teddy y yo, había alguien más, y ténganlo por seguro que esa persona lo único que deseaba era asustarme.  
Llegamos de nuevo al lugar donde se mostraban otros caminos la cual debíamos elegir por dónde ir. Esta vez Teddy me recomendó continuar hacía delante, ya que si nos íbamos a la derecha regresaríamos al principio, y la izquierda era otro camino…Creo que ya empezaba a tomarle sentido, me parecía estar como en una especie de laberinto.  
Insegura caminé al pasillo que Teddy me indicó, mientras que estaba él dándome ánimos e intentando sacarme de mis miedos, diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por qué atemorizarme, por alguna extraña razón, el oso de peluche se comportó tan dulce conmigo en ese momento.  
Llegamos a la puerta de algo que parecía un ascensor, Teddy me mencionó que lo mejor era tomar un atajo e irnos por ahí. Yo asentí apretando luego los botones del mismo mientras que esperaba que las puertas se abrieran.  
Entramos, terminé de apretar los últimos botones que yacían dentro del ascensor para así ver como se cerraban las puertas de éste.  
No sabía a qué lugar nos dirigíamos, esperé con Teddy en brazos que el ascensor se detuviera, él me decía que ya debíamos estar cerca, yo solo me mantenía callada mientras lo escuchaba hablar.  
De repente… noté que las luces del ascensor comenzaban a titilar repentinamente generando ciertos apagones leves, me estaba asustando… ¿Y si el ascensor se detenía y nos quedábamos atrapados ahí? No quería experimentar esa sensación tan horrible. Teddy me consolaba y me decía que no tuviera miedo, que seguramente deben ser problemas de la electricidad… Y en eso… Se ocasionó lo peor… Las luces se apagaron y el ascensor se detuvo. Inmediatamente abracé a Teddy con fuerza mientras me aterraba y él no decía nada. Pedía entre palabras bajas que las puertas se abrieran, y en eso… Oí unas pequeñas risitas burlonas detrás de mí.  
Me quedé intacta permaneciendo en silencio, miserables escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, ¿acaso… no era la única en el ascensor? ¿Había alguien más?... Me acerqué un poco hacía la puerta del ascensor y sentí que la persona que estaba detrás de mí comenzaba a acercarse, poco a poco muy lentamente hacia mí… Sin pensar empecé a apretar los botones con rapidez deseando salir de ahí de inmediato, no quiero que me atrape, era lo que pensaba.  
En eso… Sentí una mano que me agarró el hombro y enseguida las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salí de inmediato huyendo de ese lugar con el corazón bastante acelerado.  
No miré hacia atrás para ver si alguien me perseguía, simplemente quería salir del ascensor.  
Cuando por fin me decido en detener, intento calmarme aguantando la respiración por haber corrido, Teddy en eso me pregunta que si estoy bien, que por qué estoy asustada, no tenía la más mínima intención de responderle. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

—Tranquila... Todo está bien, podemos seguir y encontrar a mi amo— Habló el peluche nuevamente, y yo no le respondía, simplemente jadeaba un poco por lo cansada que estaba, no tenía más ganas de seguir, si tanto quería encontrar a su amo que lo buscara por sí solo, yo me rindo…

— Ya estamos cerca, no te preocupes, cuando esto termine podrás volver a tu casa. — Eso último fue lo que hizo que volviera a asentir, por un lado sentía que Teddy solo quería darme consuelo, pero aún así todo ese miedo me aturdía. Al final continué. Deseaba que esto acabase pronto.  
Caminamos sin rumbo alguno sin encontrar nada por el momento, hasta que nos topamos de nuevo con aquellos diferentes caminos, ¿habíamos caminado en círculos?... Anteriormente habíamos tomado la opción de seguir adelante, así que el único camino que nos quedaba era el de la derecha, ya que esta vez era la izquierda la cual nos llevaría al principio.  
Tomamos ese camino hasta llegar a una especie de salón, era inmenso y espacioso. Había escaleras por doquier solamente de 3 escalones. El lugar parecía así como un tipo de templo o algo por el estilo, totalmente gris y lúgubre y con poca luz.

—Hemos… llegado —

—¿Eh?— Aún continuaba fatigada, no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que Teddy pronunció, miré en dirección a él, se hallaba en mis brazos de espaldas y solo podía observarle la cabeza y las orejas, no el rostro, se quedó en silencio por unos minutos… Hasta que observo que éste va volteando muy lentamente la cabeza hacía mí para luego ver sus ojos llenos de sangre y su cabeza completamente volteada mientras me miraba. . .

—Ahora él te ha encontrado— El Oso pronunció sonriendo, cosa que hizo que me asustara y lo dejara caer al suelo. En ese mismo instante unas manos aparecieron entre las escaleras dejando ver un espectro que se arrastraba de forma escalofriante por el piso, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y se acercaba muy rápido hacía mí, éste no tenía ojos y se reía con burla, pero a la vez parecía estar enojado… ¡Pude notar que era Kanato! Me dispuse a escapar de ahí pero la persona apareció enfrente de mí y me atrapó enseguida, grité.  
De repente… Me desperté… Con el corazón acelerado, me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación, las luces estaban prendidas y ya era de día…  
Solo había sido un sueño… Ocasionado por haber escuchado esa canción de Kanato… Realmente, esa canción tenía un mensaje subliminal.


End file.
